Mathilda/Supports
With Clive C support *'Mathilda:' Clive! *'Clive:' Mathilda! Every night, I dreamt of being able to fight at your side again like this. *'Mathilda:' As did I, my love. I fear I'm so excited, I can barely keep hold of my weapon. ...You do have that effect on me. *'Clive:' Heh heh. In that case, I hope I don't lose us the damned battle. There's no need for you to be nervous. I'll be right here. Now go forth and tear the enemy apart like the beautiful war maiden you are. *'Mathilda:' I thought you would never ask. Watch over me, my love! *'Clive:' My sweet, how could I do elsewise? B support *'Mathilda:' Clive! *'Clive:' Mathilda! The artistry of your lance swings has been making my heart soar. *'Mathilda:' I have a long way to go before I can wield a lance like you, my love. *'Clive:' Nonsense, my darling. There is no warrior I would sooner go back-to-back with in battle than you. You will bring us certain victory. Mark my words! *'Mathilda:' I'm so very glad you agree. ...In truth, I was just checking. Now point me at your foes, that I may cut the louts down one by one! *'Clive:' Ha ha ha! Where to begin! A support *'Mathilda:' Ah, Clive... *'Clive:' Mathilda, what grieves you? You look so sad. Where hides your lovely smile? *'Mathilda:' It's your sister... She claims I was showing you up on the battlefield. That it was... unbecoming. This conversation set my mind a'whirl. On the battlefield, man and woman are equals judged by skill alone. But you are to be my lord husband. It was never my wish to diminish you or bring you shame. *'Clive:' My sister is the one who should be ashamed. Such an old-fashioned idea! I will never be your "lord," and your exploits bring me naught but pride. If I want to outshine you, then I must earn it by my own hand. Don't you dare change. I love you exactly as you are. *'Mathilda:' And here I thought I could never love you more...! *'Clive:' Now get back out there and have at those dastards, you wild Valkyrie. *'Mathilda:' Ah, it does my heart good to hear those words. Now stand back while I unleash the seven hells upon these pitiful fools! With Clair C support *'Clair': Oh! Lady Mathilda. *'Mathilda': Ah. Clair. It's been a while since we've spoken like this. *'Clair': It really has. I was dreadfully worried about you after Desaix took you captive. Thanks be to the mother that you're safe and sound. *'Mathilda': No, thank YOU, Clair. It was your relentless fighting that put Desaix's machinations to an end. *'Clair': I know what it's like to be held prisoner. I remember how small my cell was in the Southern Outpost. I could hardly sleep at night for fear of what might happen to me. But when I imagine what you went through... And how long you endured... *'Mathilda': You have a good heart, Clair. It means everything to me to know you cared so deeply. But I was never afraid. I knew in my heart that Clive would come for me. *'Clair': You truly are strong, Mathilda. I hope that I might learn from your courage. *'Mathilda': And I from your kindness. B support *'Mathilda': ...... *'Clair': Lady Mathilda, is something amiss? You've been looking at me so...intently. I would ask that you speak your mind. *'Mathilda': Ah. Forgive me. I didn't mean to stare. I just cannot help but notice how much you've changed. *'Clair': Me? In what way? *'Mathilda': Do you recall the last time we spoke like this? You were so compassionate. Recently, I've taken note of how you look out for everyone around you. You're there for them before they even think to ask for help. You've grown into a fine woman. *'Clair': Really? I hadn't noticed. Also I think you may be imagining it. *'Mathilda': Aha, but you just proved it. *'Clair': I...did? *'Mathilda': The old Clair would have snapped at the suggestion she'd done any growing up. You always did hate being treated as a child, even when it was the case. *'Clair': What? That simply isn't true! ...Well, maybe it's a LITTLE true. *'Mathilda': Ha ha ha. A support *'Clair': Lady Mathilda. *'Mathilda': Hello, Clair. Do you need something? It's not often you come to me looking for conversation. *'Clair': Something you told me before has been foremost in my mind of late. *'Mathilda': And what is that? *'Clair': You said I'd grown into a fine woman, but then I started thinking about it... It's not so much that I grew up as that I had to leave part of myself behind. I miss the old days when Clive and Fernand and I lived in the castle. Being a knight of Zofia was hard work, but I was basically carefree. If I ever became cheeky with you, it's because I was...happy. But then the war came and crushed all of our dreams. I grew up thinking that the world revolved around me. But I now I feel it's just spinning madly about for absolutely no reason at all. *'Mathilda': Clair... *'Clair': I know, I know. You're going to tell me this is what it means to grow up. But I MISS the part of me that believed things would always turn out alright. *'Mathilda': You may mourn it all you like, Clair. But such loss IS part of growing up, ad it's turned you into a fine woman. *'Clair': ...Thank you, Mathilda. *'Mathilda': And by the way—who ever said that our dreams have been crushed? It's true that things don't always turn out the way we want them to. But we can still find other ways to realize our desires. Just because you see the world for what it is doesn't mean you have to give up. *'Clair': I...suppose you're right. I have to be stronger. Clive needs me to keep my chin up, after all. *'Mathilda': You will be happy again one day, Clair. I promise you this. And Clive and intend to be part of that happiness. *'Clair': I hope so. *'Mathilda': I KNOW so. And feel free to lean on me more, okay? After all, we'll be sisters someday. *'Clair': Heh. If you keep being this nice, I SUPPOSE I'll allow it. *'Mathilda': Ha ha ha! Thank goodness for that! Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Supports